


The Painting on the Wall

by Akhuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Characters, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, House Elves, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Painting, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhuna/pseuds/Akhuna
Summary: First-year Hufflepuff Anne is entering the kitchens of Hogwarts late at night to grab a snack ... Little does she know that she is about to pick up a special lesson in history.





	The Painting on the Wall

“In here, Miss, in here!” The house elf bowed deeply and let Anne step into the kitchen. She pulled her cloak around her, taking in the kitchen scenerey in awe. “I’m off to make you a sandwich, Miss!”, the house elf squeaked and disappeared into the direction of the stove. Another one gestured her over to a small chair in the corner.

  
“Please, Miss, take a seat and have a muffin! Marley will be over with your sandwich any minute.”

“Thank you.” Anne smiled weakly and sat down, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She took a first bite and sighed. 

_So good_. 

Chewing, she took a look around.  
The place was _busy_ , there was no better word for it. Wonderful smells were wafting through the kitchen - she sniffed and could identify stew, cake, herbs and cinnamon - making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

Suddenly, something caught her attention - carefully, she got up and made her way over to a small nook in the wall, where a single painting hung on the wall.  
“Do you like it, Miss?” The house elf called Marley was standing at her side, carrying a big plate with a ham-and-cheese sandwich with all the toppings.  
  
Anne nodded. “Who is this? Is he like …”, she hesitated, “the father of house elves?”  
  
“Oh no, Miss”, Marley shook his head. “This is Dobby. He worked here once - but he is famous among house elves for rescuing Harry Potter from the Dark Lord, Miss!” He cleared his throat, “It was him who first demanded a wage for his work, too! He was the first free elf.”  
  
Anne looked at him in excitement. “We learned about this!”, she said, “Professor Binns told us about it last week! Seymour asked about Harry Potter and whether it was all legend, and he told us that he was rescued by a house elf!”  
  
“Yes, Miss! That was Dobby, Miss! Hermione Weasley ordered this portrait for us - sadly, it could not be enchanted, because she had to engage a Fan-ta-sy artist, Miss. For cover”, he added helpfully, “because the Muggles are not supposed to know about us, and, well, there are no real photographs of Dobby. But she described him to the artist, and he did a wonderful job! The painting is here to remind us that we are important, too, and that, although we like to work, we should never forget that we are free now.”  He wiped a tear from his nose and offered her the plate. “Here is your sandwich, Miss! I will take you up to your dormitory, if you please!”  
  
Anne nodded. “Thank you so much, Marley”, she said, taking his hand, “Thank you for explaining it to me.” She bowed respectfully towards Dobby’s painting and together, they left the kitchen.


End file.
